Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by werebeare
Summary: Sam and Jack meet up as teens in high school what will happen between them? an Au...for now. S/J
1. Carpe Diem

"Sam?'' Jacob asked a tinge of regret in his voice.

"In here!" Sam is in the kitchen baking cookies quietly humming _Singin' in the Rain_. "Dad? What's wrong?'' starting to worry she asks "where's mom?"

"What? Oh sorry Sam. Your moms meeting ran late she asked me to come get her in about an hour or so. Where's Mark?''

"He went to get his friend. Uh I think his name was Jack something. You said he could stay over tonight. Dad what's wrong?"

"Oh jack right. I've got some news but mark and your mom need to be here before I tell you." he smiled but Sam knew he didn't mean it. "Sam, I've got to go get some groceries what do you want for dinner?"

"Umm, blue Jell-o?"

"How bout blue jell-o for desert? What do you want for dinner?"

"Home made pizza?"

"All right would you mind making it?"

"Only if you help"

"Ok be back in a bit"

Sam hears her dad's car start and pull out of the drive. A little while later she hears a car pull up and doors close. _That must be mark._

As soon as she hears the front do open she calls him into the kitchen. "Hey mark do you know what's up with dad? He said he had news and from the way he was acting it doesn't sound like good news. Oh you must be," she closed her eyes to think trying to remember his name.

"Jack, Jack O'Neill" he held his hand out to her

"Oh right sorry" she smiled looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm Sam." Shaking his hand and giving him a mega-watt smile that she rarely used mark gave her a questioning look but she only brushed it off. "Cookie? Chocolate chip!" she offered

Mark whispered just loud enough for Sam to hear, "I wouldn't eat those. Sam can't cook to save her life." Which earned him a slap from Sam. And he began to laugh while taking a cookie.

"I'll have you know I'm making dinner so if you want to see daylight in the morning I'd suggest you don't convince me to poison your food." She gave him a fake glare and then burst out laughing at the look of pure terror on Jacks face but it soon softened when she started laughing into a worried grin and he even smiled when he realized that she wasn't a bad cook at all.

_Sibling love_ he thought but he liked her alright. Hell if it came to a battle of wits this is one blonde he wouldn't want to go against.

"Hey Mark would you mind helping me clean the kitchen before dad gets back? Were making pizza." She added in her sing-song voice

With a quick look at jack, who nodded, he agreed. He didn't mind helping his sister. Jack tried to help but Sam wouldn't let him she made him go sit at the table with a glass of water. Jack grumbled something about him feeling weird for just sitting there while they did all the work, which brought a smile to Sam's face. He liked it when she smiled.

Once they had finished the kitchen they all retreated to their rooms with Jack following Mark.

* * *

><p><em>ok chapter one is up its short and nothing really happens but we'll get into better stuff soo i promise tell me what you think PLEASE! if no one likes it i wont bother putting up chapter two. but if even one person tells mt its even okay ill put up the next chapter thanks for reading it<em>


	2. Bon appétit

well here ya go. true to my word i got a review and i finihshed the next chapter. chapter three is gonna take longer though cause i still have to write it. but reviews help my writing *hint hint* ;)

**LadyMo:** Jacobs news is coming in the next chapter and thanks for your review!

* * *

><p>Jacob came in to find the kitchen empty and <em>clean<em> that was a new one. Mary had insisted that the house be clean before jack could come over so it wasn't that dirty any way.

"Sam? Mark?"

"Yeah Dad?" they replied in unison.

"Come here!"

Gliding down the hall Sam got their slightly before Mark who was trailed by jack. "Hi you must be Jack!" he smiled and shook his hand turning to his children he said, "can you go help your mom bring I in the groceries? Please."

"Hi sweet heart." Cried Mary coming through the do laden with grocery bags

"Mom!" Sam cried happily as she gave her mom a hug. Jack wished he had that type of relationship with his parents.

Making Pizza was a favorite Carter past time. Every other Friday was family movie night and every family night they made pizza. Usually it was just Sam and Jacob who made the pizza but jack offered to help, pulling Mark in along with claiming "it'll be fun!" with a boyish grin that made Sam just melt.

_What is wrong with you Sam? Get a hold of yourself girl! He's just another one of your brothers' friends!_ Shaking herself she said "why not?" she said smiling. "Pepperoni, cheese, sausage, or supreme? Got a favorite Jack? Since you're visiting you get to choose"

"Pepperoni I suppose. Who's on sauce detail?"

"I am." Sam said

"Ok. What do you put in it?"

"Uhh my own secret recipe." She said pulling out a can of pizza sauce.

"Oh well ill have to add some things to it, that's half of my recipe."

And so dinner continued to be made when the sauce was almost done jack asked everyone to go sit in the living room for a bit while he added some special ingredients, only to call Sam back to ask where the spice cabinet was.

"Thanks" he mumbled

"Finished! You can come back now." He said as they all filed back into the kitchen to see his grinning face.

When the pizzas were in the oven and the timer set, Jack was smiling wondering if they would be able to pick out his secret ingredient.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Mark and when Jack turned to face him he launched a piece of pepperoni at his face hitting him on his cheek. When Jack picked up a bit of cheese to retaliate, mark dove for cover behind Sam, using her as a human shield and it was her who got hit with the cheese instead of Mark. When that happened she marched right up to jack and stood face to face with him only to wink and dip her hand into the left over sauce and fling it at Mark who stood their bewildered as the sauce splattered all over his shirt and pants.

"Why did you throw it at me? Jack is the one that hit you!" he sputtered

"Yeah but if you hadn't decided to use me as a shield he would've hit you" using the distraction to his advantage he managed to hit Mark with a fist full of cheese. Sam laughed .smearing a bit of dough on his shirt to complete the mark pizza. When Sam got close enough he quickly reached behind him to grab some pepperoni for her face as well. Gaping at his nerve he stuffed a piece in her mouth as well.

"Wouldn't want you to attract flies!" he laughed and dodged her punch and pushing her into jack as he ducked behind the table. When Mark pushed her jack was forced to catch her and wisped in her ear his plans on how to get him back.

She giggled. "Deal!" she said sealing Marks fate as she dipped her hand into the pizza sauce again and he grabbed a handful of cheese. They both moved around the table on opposite sides giving him no choice but to go under the table causing Jack and Sam to chase him.

When the pizzas were almost done Jacob and Mary came into the kitchen only to witness a horrible mess with jack and Sam on one side and Mark of the other flinging pepperoni, cheese and pizza sauce at each other; Jacob silently walked over to the cabinet to quickly grab a bag of dry beans and bring them back to Mary who snickered and tore into the bag to begin throwing beans at Mark, Sam and Jack. All too soon the timer beeped and the all jumped at the unexpected buzzing. Still giggling Mary quickly told them to go change while she got the pizza out.

When dinner was finished and the dishes cleaned they all sat down in the living room Jack and mark sitting on the floor talking about someone from school. She heard the name Meg and presumed they were talking about the Meg that mark had a crush on, mark didn't know she knew this but one only had to watch. Jacob, Mary and Sam sat on the couch. It was Sam's turn to pick the movie but since she always picked _Singin' in the Rain_ Mary suggested they let Jack pick this time and Sam let him. They then sat down to enjoy _The Wizard of Oz._ Sam had one thing going through her mind, _home. I'm home._ The warm feeling that came with it made her smile at everyone in the room.

* * *

><p>so what is Jacobs news? tell me what you thought! was it too kiddish? im trying from a teens point of view (cause i am a teen)<p> 


	3. Ab Dis

ok here it is his big announcement! thanks for reading. now its time to write chapter 4 ;)

* * *

><p>When the movie ended Jacob decided it was tome for him to share his news.<p>

"I've been re-assigned to Colorado Springs." He let out a heavy sigh.

"What?" the out burst from Sam was unexpected and snapped everyone's attention to her, "we just got her 4 months ago and now they're moving us again?"

"Sam I'm sorry I know how this is for-"

"No!" she cut him off "you don't! You've always put your work above us! How could I expect this time to be any different!" she stalked to her room trying to not slam the door as she went. Jacob looked up flabbergasted _how could she think I put work above family? Do I? No Mary would say something._

After Sam's outburst silence encompassed them and Mark walked to his room leaving Jack with their parents. "I'm sorry you had to see that. "The words made him jump slightly because he wasn't expecting them. Jacob sighed and went to his room.

"Jack, are you going to sleep in Marks room or in here?"

"Marks room I guess, but thanks." He smiled at her, a smile that she returned. Sam looks a lot like her, he noted. "Good night Mrs. Carter"

"Night Jack, and please call me Mary." She laughed she liked him he was a sweet boy.

Jack woke up several hours later. For a minute he wondered why he was on the floor then he heard someone snore. _Oh, marks house._ He briefly wondered what had woken him as he got up to get a glass of water. Heading towards the kitchen he heard Sam quietly crying as he passed her room._ Should I... no...Well she is crying... just do it Jack before you lose your nerve. _He stepped up to her door and knocked.

"Yes? Um come in"

"Sam is everything alright?" he asked coming through the door. She looked away trying to not show that she had been crying. She was wrapped in a blanket it was freezing in her room. "Is there anything I can get for you? Water, yo-yo, jacket." She snorted. And turned to look at him trying to smile at him but it came out as more of a grimace. He smiled at her. He liked this blonde she was funny and beautiful not to mention quick as a switch. He went and sat on the end of her bed hoping she would talk to him

"I don't want to move. Not again." He nodded he often moved around with his army family a lot. You make friends in some places then you lose them he understood that and the tears that came with it.

"I know" he said.

"You do?" she turned towards him full on looking at him with a confused look on her face. He nodded again

"Yeah my family moves a lot too. I know how you feel. You just got here you've made some friends and you don't want to leave them and start over." He moved to sit be side her he knows what is needed to comfort someone.

"That's not all. Prom is in a few weeks and I don't even have a date." A new round of tears washed over her falling onto her bed as jack wrapped her in a hug._ Gee, I knew prom was important to girls, but I didn't know it was this important._

"Hmm no date? That's a problem." She nodded into his chest as she continued to cry. She didn't know why she was letting him hold her or why she was even telling him this, but she liked jack he seemed to understand her even though they didn't know each other "you go to the same school as Mark right?" again she nodded "well if you'll still be here _and_ you still don't have a date, would you go with me to the prom? I would be delighted if you would."

She looked up at him "you mean it?" he smiled and nodded. She settled back into his chest and said, "I'd like that, Jack, thank you, but you realize of course that you're stuck with me now right?"

"What do you mean?" he asked confused

"For the prom I mean!" she stumbled over the words. "No one would ever dream of asking a straight A, _blonde,_ student whose dad happens to be a two star general out to the prom. Every guy in school is scared to death that dad will kill them at the slip of a word."

"Every guy? That can't be true I can think of at least two." She gave him an 'explain' look "Mark for one and the other is yours truly." She giggled and flashed him a mega-watt smile. "You need to ask your dad when you're leaving tomorrow at breakfast and if you are leaving after prom I will take you to the prom. I promise."

They sat like that for another few minutes before jack said " we had better go back to sleep before your dad comes to check on you and if he finds us like this he really will kill me." She laughed and hugged him tighter reluctant to let go , having him here just felt_ right_. "Goodnight Sam"

"'Night Jack" she said and with that he walked out of her room closing her door leaving her to fall asleep smiling to herself, pleased that she had a date to the prom. She would have to talk to her mother about a dress. She couldn't help it she was so excited there was no way she was going to miss prom.

As jack walked back to Marks room his head was spinning. Had he really just asked Samantha Carter to go to prom with him? Whoa! More than that she had agreed to go with him. When he got back to Marks room he was grinning like a guy who just had his first kiss.

Mark smiled as Jack lay back down to sleep. It worked! Jack was going to take Sam to prom! This was what he wanted for Sam. Forget Pete, he had asked mark to hook him up with Sam, Mark wanted her to go with Jack. Besides Pete is a jerk and all he wants with Sam is her body, he had said so, and there was no way mark was going to let that happen.

* * *

><p>im not sure im entirly pleased with how this turned out but you tell me. what do you think? and i need an opinion, should i bring Pete into this? thanks! send a review please!<p> 


	4. Fide Accepta

OK! WOW! that took a lot longer than was expected. sorry. now that schools out i should be able to get some more writing in! so im going to go write some more now that this chapter is up, as always** THANKYOU!** for all your reviews! i really enjoy them and they keep my mind working. i hope this answers the question of how Mark new. thanks again!

* * *

><p>Sam woke up to the feel of someone caressing her cheek. Their hand was very cold, and wet! She felt hot breath running down her neck and shivered. When she heard the whimper she sat upright. Not someone, <em>something!<em>

"Hey Duke." She mumbled still half asleep. Looking at her clock she groaned and sighed _6:13 AM _"humph your stomach couldn't let me sleep a little longer?" Duke whimpered "I had the most amazing dream! I was sitting on my bed and Jack..." she felt a blush rising up her cheeks when she remembered it wasn't a dream and that jack really had asked her to go to the prom with him. She was smiling as her dad pushed through her door.

"Oh you're up! What're you smiling at? You never smile at 6 in the morning." He stated his voice heavy with suspicion.

The smile faded from her face only to be replaced by remorse. "Hmm? Oh nothing. What's for breakfast?"

"Uhm. What do you want?"

"How bout Regret, with an apology on the side? I shouldn't have reacted the way I did, Dad. I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Sam. I wish we could stay here longer than we have."

"When do we have to leave?"

"Four weeks." He sighed

'_YES! Prom is in two weeks, and Jack promised to take me! This is perfect! What color should I wear? I have to go shopping with Mom, tomorrow.' _She thought to herself while absent mindedly petting Duke, her golden retriever.

"Sam? What is it?"

"What? Oh sorry it's nothing just letting my mind wander. Four weeks? Okay. What's for breakfast?" she walked out of the room, heading to the bathroom for her shower, with a smile playing on her lips.

When she came out of the bathroom she ran right into a half awake jack who fell against the wall grunting. "Who. What?" Sam laughed unintentionally at the sight of him. His brown hair was sticking out at odd angles because of its short crop, his eye lids half shut over his deep chocolate eyes.

'_He is so not a morning person.'_ Between giggle fits she managed to form words "Holy Hanna! I'm so sorry are you alright?" she suppressed another round of giggles as he looked at her with un-comprehending eyes. "Are you always like this in the morning?"

Grunting he shrugged "where are the towels?"

Sam gave a dramatic gasp "he speaks coherent sentences!" she laughed

As much as jack loved to hear her laugh, he frowned at her "oh ha-ha. Where are the towels?" she pointed to the bathroom closet

"Thanks." He mumbled. When he heard her foot steps receding to her room he allowed

himself a smile.

Following the scent of waffles to the kitchen, Mark took a glass out of the cabinet and poured himself some orange juice.

While walking towards the refrigerator she caught sight of marks disgusted face. "Why would you want raspberries on your waffles?"

"Because I happen to love raspberries. Even if they are coated in a sticky sugary substance. Unlike some who wouldn't eat fruit if their life depended on it?"

"You don't like fruit Mark?" Jack walked into the room clad in a clean T-shirt and faded jeans hair still slightly damp from his shower.

"Well look who's able to walk around and form full sentences!" Sam teased.

"Oh, shut up." He muttered letting a small smile play across his lips he didn't mind her teasing much At least she talked to him.

"Hey dad?" mark started "when do we have to leave?"

Jacob thought about avoiding the question but decided against it Carters never turn down a direct question. "Four weeks. Mary, we have to go talk with Patricia Miller today she has our house picked out and we have to get the address."

Jack froze the color draining from his face '_four weeks? Ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap that means I have two weeks to talk to Sam's dad and make sure he wont kill me for taking her to the prom I heard Mark's story about him cleaning his shot gun in front of her date one time' _jack suppressed a shudder. Mark's tap on his shoulder had brought him out of his thoughts. He looked around to see everyone's face turned to him. "What?" he asked.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Mark asked. having heard Jack and Sam's conversation while walking to the bathroom to relieve himself, he knew exactly what Jack was thinking.

"Yes ma'am I'm okay." He answered, shaking his head to clear his previous thoughts. _'I'll have to buy our tickets Monday, and I have to get a corsage. I wonder what color she is going to wear. Red would look good on her. I'll have to ask her. Maybe ill get mark to tell her parents that she has a date to the prom. Oh I've got it! Ill ask mark to ask her if she has a date to the prom that way she won't be able to dodge the question._

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little pale." Mary's voice was full of concern

"I'm fine really." He insisted giving her a smile before digging in to his own plate of waffles.

* * *

><p>ok so what didya think? slip me a review if you would please! i really do love them! ill try to get chapter 5 out soon!<p> 


	5. Mihi?

ok well i got another chapter up sorry for the shortness. once again **thank you** for your reviews i really do love them and each one is saved!

* * *

><p>"What about this one, Sam?" Mary held up a powder pink colored princess ball gown wandering around a dress shop was not Sam's favorite thing in the world, but she had to wear a dress for prom. She'd been thinking about what color would look good on Jack; she'd thought about red but decided that he looked better in blue, dark blue, almost navy but not quite.<p>

"Mmm..." she gave her mom her best 'really, Mom?' look, her mom understood and put the dress back.

"Well it's not my fault you didn't get a date until two weeks before the prom." She looked over at Sam, her stern tone softened by the joy dancing in her eyes. She was so happy that her daughter would get the chance to go to prom, a chance she had missed and regretted missing it. "Who is your date anyway?" the sudden change of topic caught Sam off guard.

"Jack." She said simply as if it was the most natural thing in the world even though her heart was racing at the thought of their night in her room when he had asked her to go to prom with him.

"Jack...Mark's friend jack?" Sam only nodded smiling slightly to herself but steeling herself for whatever reprimand her mother might have had about them barely knowing each other and expecting the usual uncomfortable 'don't do anything you wouldn't do in front of me' speech, but Mary just smiled and said nothing more about it. Sam let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Sam eventually picked out a dark blue strapless dress with a full skirt and was gathered up and down the length of her skirt the gathers held in place by crystal buttons. When she came out of the dressing room to show it to her mom she drew a gasp from the sales clerk at the counter and turning to her she simply stated 'she didn't thing that dress would look good on anyone but for Sam it was perfect.' and gave her a wide smile which Sam returned.

When they finished shopping Sam and Mary went out for lunch at the closest O'Charleys they chatted about what kind of shoes she was going to wear, Sam had decided on flats so she wouldn't be taller than Jack "besides the heels will be uncomfortable to wear after a few dances, and since it's prom we _are_ going to be dancing."

Mary's response was cut off by her cell phone ringing in her purse. "Hold that thought. Hello?"

'_Mom? I uh need you to come home as soon as possible and on your way I need you to pick up some steri-strips.'_

"What? Why? What happened?"

'_Well, Jack got into a fight after school and he's got a pretty nasty cut on his chin not deep enough for stitches but still pretty deep. Just hurry home and I'll explain when you get here.'_

"OK. We'll be home soon."

"Mom? What is it? What happened?" Sam asked

"Your boyfriend got in a fight at school."

"HE WHAT? Why what happened with whom? Please tell me he didn't start it. Is he okay?" it took a minute to register, "he's not my boyfriend" she said shyly.

Mary could only chuckle, "he's fine. He's just got a cut on his chin; we have to go get some steri-strips. And as for the rest I have no idea that's all Mark told me we'll have to ask him when we get home." And with that they went and paid for their meal and headed home.

* * *

><p>ok so Jack asked me not to tell you what happened when they got home so i just couldn't break his cute little heart. uhm future notice this story is about to take a dramatic turn so stick with me im hoping this will turn out OK! <strong>please review<strong> i love every one i get good or bad! i really do!


	6. homicida massa septem decem

Yay! it's up now im off to write about a prom. ok so that huge twist i was talking about is coming in the next chapter! stick with me and im in love with your reviews!

* * *

><p>When Sam got home she laid her dress on the couch so she could jog to the kitchen, steri strips in hand.<p>

"Ow! Mmph! will you watch what you're doing?" Jacks voice rang through the house.

"Well if you would stop moving so much..." Mark let his voice trail off as Sam entered the room with a box of steri strips. "Thanks. Can you hold this on his chin for me I'm gonna get him some pain killers."

As mark left for the medicine cabinet Sam glared at Jack. "What?"

"Why?" She was still glaring at him though he could tell she was more relieved that he was seriously hurt than she was angry.

"He started it..." he didn't really want to talk about it.

"Who?" Jack broke eye contact, trying to look anywhere but at Sam. "Jack." Her voice brought his gaze back up and held it there.

"Pete."

"Pete Shanahan?" Jack nodded then winced from the pain that shot through his jaw. "Why did he start a fight with you? I mean I know he has a bad temper but I didn't think he would ever _start_ a fight."

"I don't know. I was just walking out to the bus pickup and he said 'Hey Jack.' I turned around and he punched me. I think he might have muttered some thing about 'his girl' but I don't know."

"And that's how you split your jaw open? By him punching you? His girl?" she assumed Pete was talking about her unless... no, she wasn't going to consider that fact. Jack wouldn't, not to her.

"Well when he punched me I fell and hit a rock and it split my jaw. So I got up and gave him an undercut right to the jaw and knocked him out. I couldn't go home 'cause dad would've killed me for getting in a fight so I went to find mark I know he stays late too."

"YOU PUNCHED HIM BACK?"

"Well what was I gonna do? Give him flowers?"

"Well you could've tried walking away!"

"Ya know everyone says that's the best thing to do but it's really hard to do when you're the one who got punched."

"OK. Sam I need you to ease that rag off so we can clean it up a bit and dry the cut off." Sam slowly removed the rag trying to not hurt him. They managed to get the steri strips on him and sit him on the couch with orders not to talk so he doesn't move the wound. Sam handed him a note pad and a pen in case he needed to tell them something.

Sitting in the seat next to him Sam hit play on the VCR and _Singin' in the Rain _began to play.

Jack handed her the note pad _'hey Sam? What color dress did you get?'_

'_Dark blue. Is that ok?'_

'_Yeah of course I just need to know so I could get a vest and a tie to go with it. Can I see it?'_

'_Yeah hold on.' _Sam left to go get her dress from her room where she had taken it when they finished with jacks cut. She brought it in to the living room, ignoring the look from Mark, and opened it so Jack could see. If they let him he would've had a smile a mile wide on his face but instead he just nodded and she took the dress back.

'_It's beautiful!' _he told her when she returned to her place beside him.

'_Thank you. Um what time are you going to pick me up?'_

'_I was thinking maybe five thirty? We could go to dinner and then to prom.'_

'_Ok that's cool.' _

Jack ripped the sheet of paper out of the note pad folded it up and put it in his pocket. Looking at his watch he saw that it was nearly seven and his mom would be wondering where he was. He knew his dad wouldn't care, he would only be angry that he'd gotten into a fight. _'Mrs. Carter? I think its time I went home. Mom'll be wondering.'_

"Ok and I told you please call me Mary." She flashed a smile at him before getting her car keys and heading out the door.

* * *

><p>"Jacob, it's not like he's taking her to a bar. It's the prom besides he's a good kid. I don't think you have anything to worry about."<p>

"But she's my little girl I'm going to worry. And besides you don't know that he could be a mass murderer..."

"He's seventeen. Haw many seventeen year old mass murderers do you know?"

He stilled in thought for a minute "none." He said sounding defeated.

"That's what I thought. Don't worry about it she'll be fine. Now go to sleep." She rolled over indicating that the discussion was finished.

* * *

><p>whelp! tell me what you thought! reviews are like duct tape they hold my world together!<p> 


	7. Forma

WOW! sorry that took so long! i love all your reviews and i do read them and save them all! send as many as you want!

* * *

><p>Jacob hearing the doorbell walks to get the door. He was thinking about what to do with Jack once he gets here, <em>'what should I talk to him about? Since Sam forbid me to take out my shotgun and shine it. I think she's on to me.' <em> He opens the door. "Jack? You're here fifteen minutes early. Uhm why?"

"Hello to you too Mr. Carter, and I thought might want to take pictures. Um is Sam ready?" Jacob brought back to himself quickly decides on what he is going to do with jack.

"No not yet." He lets him in and tells him to sit down, and when he sits he stares. Just stares. He asks no questions, just watches.

'_Why is he watching me? Did I do something wrong?'_ Jack stands and starts to walk around to see if his eyes follow him. Sure enough there they are. _'Alright two can play at that game.'_ He goes to sit down, Jacob's eyes following his every move. He sits across from Jacob and stares at him. Watching Jacob's eyes daring him to tell him he can't take Sam to the prom.

Sam entered the room causing Jacob to turn his head to look at her. _'I win.' _ Jack thought to himself as he stood and turned to look at Sam. Jack stood there mouth slightly agape not knowing what to say. She was the embodiment of beauty with her hair let free and slightly curled on the ends on her feet are a pair of black slippers, with an open toe allowing people to see her painted blue toe nails, and wearing a shawl across her shoulders.

"You look beautiful Sammy." Jacob said with so much love in his voice Jack almost thought he was going to take her to the prom.

Mary quickly entered the room, "ok time for pictures! Stand over in front of the fireplace."

Jacks eyes quickly searched the room _'Crap! Where's the...oh I left it in the truck'_ "uhm excuse me I'll be right back" he quickly ran out to his truck and grabbed the small plastic box with the corsage in it. The corsage was made of two white roses with the tips of the petals lightly dusted in silver glitter; just enough to catch your eye, with a dark blue ribbon that matched Sam's dress.

Bringing it inside Mary insisted on getting pictures of Jack putting on her corsage and some pictures of Sam pinning a white rose to the lapel of Jack's suit. "Now Sam give him a kiss on his cheek."

"Mary!"

"Mom!" Jacob and Sam exclaimed at the same time while jacks ears turned the color of beets.

"What? It's just on his cheek it wont hurt anyone! C'mon Sam."

Turning to Jack whose color had returned to normal she said "I guess I don't have a choice just keep smiling so mom won't complain." And as she neared his cheek she whispered "I won't let dad kill you, I promise." And with that she gave him a gentle peck to the cheek. Then she turned to her mom with a glare in place and asked "happy?"

"Oh yes" Mary replied with the biggest grin on her face. She then insisted on having Sam and jack take pictures in the 'prom pose' and she insisted that Sam take a picture with her brother and dad.

"We done mom?" she was getting hungry.

"Yeah I guess so. What's the rush?"

"Well number one I'm hungry and Jack promised me dinner, and number two if we don't leave soon we wont be able to beat the dinner rush."

"Ah well the by all means. Have fun!"

"Curfew is eleven!"

"We know Dad!"

"finally." Jack said with a sigh as he opened her door and she got into the truck.

"You knew she was going to take pictures." Sam chuckled.

"Yeah but I didn't expect her to take that many..." he grumbled. Then under his breath he did not say "nor did I expect her to make you kiss me."

Sam snorted and Jack turned red again. "Oh please it was just a peck to the cheek, besides you liked It." and it turns out Jack color dropped to a deeper shade of red. And Sam just laughed. She knew her parents were probably having a discussion about wanting Sam to kiss him.

* * *

><p>"Hello beautiful" Pete Shanahan slurred as he stepped up behind Sam.<p>

"hi Pete," she managed a grimace _'where is jack?'_ glancing behind Pete she managed to catch a glance of him getting her a drink." Did you want something Pete?" she asked hiding the disgust in her voice.

"Well now that you mention it, I wouldn't mind having you." he sneered while trying to pull her body to his.

'_He's drunk, brilliant.' _She pulled out of his grasp. "Oh yeah? Well that's too bad because I already have a date, and if you don't watch yourself you might get yourself kicked out."

Pete scowled at her and stumbled over towards the group of single girls on the edge of the dance floor mumbling something about her probably being a slut anyway.

"creep." Sam spat when he was out of earshot.

"What's that Sam?" jack asked handing her a Coke.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing." She stated watching Pete stumble from girl to girl hoping to find some one who would go home with him. Sam gave jack a tight smile.

"He bothering you?" concern laced through jacks words.

"No."

"Sam what's wrong? You've barely said anything all night. Are you feeling okay?"

Sam plastered a smile on her face before answering "yeah I'm fine." And when the next song came on her plastered smile became a real one. "Ooh! I like this song! Let's dance!"

Jack chuckled "why not?"

* * *

><p>"You're a really great dancer, Jack."<p>

"Well thanks." He answered with a boyish grin spreading across his tired features. "You're pretty good yourself."

Sam yawned and looked at the clock_ 11:11. '11/11 you're supposed to wish for love aren't you? Ok I wish that one day will find that perfect guy who loves me geek and all.'_ Sam wished to herself 'I_ hope dad isn't mad that were a little late...' _she saw Jack glance in the rearview mirror. "What?"

"hush, nothing." Jack said driving right by her house and slowly gaining a little speed.

"uhh jack that was the turn."

"I know. I think were being followed. Don't turn in your seat and look at them I don't know if they can see us. I don't know how long they've been following us."

Sam looked in her mirror able to catch a glimpse of the car when it passed under a street light, _'Crap!'_ she cursed to herself as she recognized Pete's car.

"what?" jack asked not missing her worried look?

"uhh we have to lose him, fast."

"ya think?"

"no seriously that's Petes' car and he's drunk."

"great well I hope your dad isn't pissed when I bring you home late."

Sam laughed lightning the mood a little. "don't worry when I tell him we were followed he'll get his gun and go find the guy who was following us."

"hmm." Was his only response as he made two quick left turns and then a right quickly killing the lights and engine and bringing the car to a stop waiting for Pete to leave. They waited for ten minutes then jack turned the truck back on and took Sam home.

* * *

><p>Jack opened Sam's door and took her hand to he her down Sam beamed at him. "it appears chivalry isn't dead after all!" and she took his hand as he walked her to the door.<p>

Jack chuckled. "be sure to tell Dad that so he doesn't skin me and hang my head over the mantle."

"oh yeah. I'll have to hide his hunting knife." Jack smiled. Sam stood there seemingly lost in thought fort a minute.

"Sam? You okay?"

"what? yeah. Hey listen I...uhh...I had a lot of fun tonight. And I guess I never said thanks for taking me. You didn't have to."

Jacks grin grew wider. "would you believe me if I said I wanted to? Cause I did. Good night Sam."

Sam, glancing towards the door, quickly reached up and gave him a chaste kiss on his cheek. "goodnight." She turned towards the door it was swung open by a scared Mark and a worried and anxious looking Jacob _'crap I hope he didn't see that.' _She thought to herself as Jacob shoved a pair of cloths into her and Jacks hands.

"let's go!"

"Dad? What's going on?"

"we're being attacked. I've been told to send you three to Nevada!"

"uhm...why?" jack's voice was concerned.

"I'll explain later. We have got to go!"

* * *

><p>Hmm...whats in Nevada? why do Jack sam and Mark need to go there? i told you there was gonna be a dramatic turn in here. i realize i didnt really go into detail about the prom but i've never been to one so... anyway i hope you liked it! see that link down there? yeah that one that says 'send a review' press it ;) i dare ya! lol but seriously send me some reviews please! and by the way this is how i've always seen pete a drukard and a complete jerk who uses foul language. i mean seriously he did a background check on sam. anyway thank you for reading! ill try to get another chapter up soon.<p> 


	8. Ad Fugam

Wow I'm so sorry guys this is way too short and it took way too long to get it up. but here it is. why they had to go to Nevada as promised. the next chapter will be longer i swear!

* * *

><p>"Dad where are we going?" Sam asked still wondering who could be attacking them.<p>

"The airport we have a plane waiting."

"Why do we need to go to Nevada? Oh, better yet, where in Nevada are we going?" jack asked you could hear how tired he was.

Jacob sighed, "about an hour ago I got a call from the joint chiefs and the president explaining that we were being attacked by someone called Anubis-"

"Who's Anubis?" jack cut him off.

"We don't know he demanded to be given SG-1he said it consisted of a Capt. Samantha Carter, a Col. Jack O'Neill, a Dr. Daniel Jackson and some one named Teal'c. We presumed he was referring to you two since your families have military back ground. The U.S. government located a Daniel Jackson in south Florida whose parents were archeologists who died in an accident when he was very young he lives with his grandfather right now. He is being flown to area 51 as we speak. Which, is where we are going. No there aren't aliens in area 51 but there is an object we found it's called a quantum mirror. Our scientists say it sends people to alternate realities. You will go through the mirror and try to find something to help us or some one within ten hours if you cant, don't come back."

"Why only ten hours?" jack asked.

"Anubis gave us two hours to bring you to him, that's not going to happen. When we don't bring him to you he will start on the east coast and destroy everything in his path. You now have seven hours left."

"So the attack already started." Sam clarified. Jacob nodded. The air port came into view.

* * *

><p>Jacob quickly flashed his ID card showing his name and rank. The airman snapped of a salute and a "Sir." Before stepping aside and let them enter the facility.<p>

"Carter. Yes Mr. President. I'm sorry to hear that Mr. President. Understood Sir." He closed his phone with a frown on his face. "Daniel Jackson's plane was shot down over Colorado. It's estimated that the enemy troops will reach Nevada within the hour. We have less time than we though." Just as they came out of the stair well onto level 14 they heard a cry of "Jaffa kree!"

"Dammit! Run! Move!" Jacob ordered firing at the three Jaffa chasing them. They ducked into a dark storage closet just as Mark was hit squarely in the back by a blast and waited for the Jaffa to pass. When they heard their heavy foot falls receding Jacob looked out to make sure the way was clear. "Alright kids, looks like their timing was off," he said when the made it to the room with a mirror set in stone about six feet tall.

"Mark? Mark look at me buddy! Stay with me." Mark whimpered, managing to stay awake at his dad's encouragement. Jacob looked at the SF;" have you got the mirror set?" the SF nodded. "Ok kids you will have to touch the mirror at the same time exactly the same understand?" Jack, Sam and Mark nodded. Jacob helped Mark up from his sitting position. Mark looked like he was about to faint. " I dont want you to come back. It's too dangerous here. Stay in that reality."

"No, Dad. we have to come back. you need help in this reality too. Our reality." Sam argued.

"Sammy for once just, do what I ask. I dont want to lose you too."

"What do you mean?" realization hit her. "Mom's Dead isn't she." Jacob sighed and nodded. Tears welled up in Sam's eyes.

"Just do this for me dont come back. Maybe in a few years when Anubis has left but I dont want you to get killed and I..."

"Dad. Fight. Fight for this world. I want you to do me a favor too."

"What?"

"Kick his ass."

Jacob smiled a tight melancholy smile. "Deal. All right you'd better go on three. One. Two. Three." They disappeared and re appeared on the other side of the mirror.

Jacob waved then turned to go kill the two Jaffa that had shot his son.

ok so that was too short and again im sorry but i had this huge writers block things cause i dont plan where im going with this it just sort of comes out and i never know whats gonna happen i wasnt even planning to have a quantum mirror in this story...so yeah. plese please please review and any ideas are welcome and any flames will be used to bake a cake for Jack! Review review review please! and thanks so much for reading and supporting me in this with your kind words! love you to the moon and back!


	9. obviam casu

**Wow I'm sorry guys my muse ran away but i found him. he's back home and safe now! hope you like this chapter and i love all of your reviews!**

* * *

><p>"Carter? What's wrong?" Sam was sitting in a corner curled up and appeared to be crying.<p>

"Jack?" she asked before launching herself into his arms.

"Sam? Don't cry, I hate it when you cry." Jack said rubbing slow circles on her back gently shushing her. "Sam what's wrong?" he tried again when she had started to calm down.

"he-please don't- don't let him- hates me- hurt..." she let her fractioned sentence fade as she began to fall into hysterics again.

"Shhh. Shhh. Sam, who? Cause I swear whoever it is I'll make sure he leaves you alone. Talk to me Sam. please." Pulling back slightly so he could look her in the eye.

Sam's eyes suddenly got huge as she looked at something over his shoulder. "NO! Don't- please don't- please no"

"Babe I've been looking all over for you I'm not surprised to find you here with your Colonel." A small man sneered and Sam began backing away from jack as jack tried to place himself between this man and Sam but he couldn't move. "You know Babe I don't like cheaters. You know what I do to cheaters? Well usually I arrest them but in some cases I have to shoot them!" and he pulled a small pistol from a holster at his side.

"No, don't. Stop please!" Sam mustered as much force behind those words as she could.

"Hey! This doesn't need to happen I'm sure we could –"

"You shut up you're the whole reason for this screw up-"he pointed to Sam, "in the first place! If it hadn't been for her stupid knight in shining armor she would have married me and we could have lived my happily ever after. A white picket fence as many kids as I wanted and not to mention the dogs. And to top it off I could go to bed with my gorgeous if stupid wife." He grimaced at her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you. It wouldn't have worked. I couldn't give you all of me because there is a part of me that isn't mine to give."

"Oh no matter now Sam." He said raising the pistol. "No the rest of you won't be yours to give." Taking aim at the middle of her forehead, "oh and don't worry about me Sam, I'm a cop I know how to avoid the authorities."

"SAM!" Jack screamed running towards her only to fall and realize that his feet were wrapped in a sheet. Looking around he realized he was in his bedroom. "Oh thank God." He said glad it was only a dream debating whether or not to call her and make sure she's ok. '_oh yeah that'll go over real swell _'hi Carter I just wanted to make sure no maniac boyfriend of yours had shot you because I had this dream that it had happened and it kind of freaked me out.'_ Right and then she report you for inappropriate feelings towards a subordinate officer.'_ He stood and went to the bathroom before getting back into bed and falling into a thankfully dreamless sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jack! -"

"Whoa Danny, breath. Oxygen is a good thing. Good now what are you talking about."

"Hold on." Daniel held up a hand as he answered his ringing phone. "Hello? Yes...uh no not yet...yes sir...bye sir. I have to get a report to Hammond go get Sam she hasn't checked in yet. Meet me in the infirmary in thirty minutes." And he hurried off to go finish a report.

"Ok Daniel."

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What's his name?"

"Now what makes you th-"

"Humming."

"I was?"

"You were. So what's his name?"

"Pete"

"Pete."

"Shanahan, he's a cop."

"Speeding again?"

"Funny. He's a friend of my brother's."

"Oh, a set-up."

"Pathetic I know."

"No it's...great."

"Is it?"

"Is it not?" _Damn I told to get a life; I didn't expect her to start dating someone. Well as long as she's happy._

"Sir? Siiiirrrrr?" she called in a sing-song voice when shed noticed he'd spaced out.

"Huh – what. Sorry what'd you say?"

"Where are we going?"

"Uhm we're meeting Daniel in the infirmary, but I think we should get him some coffee first he's pretty jumpy I think he pulled another all-nighter."

"Ah. Why?"

"Uhm not sure he started to explain then General Hammond called him."

"Oh."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Jack, Sam what took you so long?"

"We stopped to get you coffee." He said as he pushed a large cup of coffee into his hands.

"Oh thanks. Um you're going to want to see this." He said as he led them to the far corner in the infirmary. When they were almost there Sam stopped. When jack noticed her absence he turned back to her only to have her shove her coffee cup at him and run to the occupied hospital bed.

"My God mark how you managed this?" she asked the unconscious person on the bed not realizing that her brother was actually much younger than he should be.

"Hey, Carter, who's this?"

"Oh sorry, Sir, this is my brother."

"Okay then who're they?" he asked pointing to the kids sitting on the other side of the bed.

"Probably the reason we're here."

"Daniel do you know who they are?"

"Yes, jack."

"Care to explain?"

"I told you before they are the three kids who came through the mirror. One of them was shot."

"You didn't say that."

"Yes I did."

"No you did not."

"Did"

"Didn't."

"Did"

"Enough! I won't have your arguing upsetting my patients."

"Janet if they came through the mirror did you give them the serum?"

"Yeah I hope it works."

"Serum?" jack questioned.

"Yes, Sir. I made it just for this occurrence. The injection slightly alters the persons DNA." Seeing the worried look on the young blondes face, Sam elaborated. "Don't worry its only temporary it lasts about a day then your DNA goes back to normal. It's just too hopefully stop entropic cascade failure because you won't be the same as anyone else in this reality. Of course there is always the possibility that there is someone who has the same DNA as yours when it's altered, but we're going to hope not."

"What's entropic cascade failure?" The young Blonde asked

Seeing Carter about to go into a long explanation he stopped her by saying, "painful! Its painful and it makes your face go out at weird angles and you wouldn't want that to happen to you."

"No I meant- "

"ACH! I know I know it's just that Carter here can't resist getting into a long explanation about anything scientific."

"That sounds a lot like you, Sam." The young brown- hairdo boy teased.

"Okay... well what are your names?" Carter Asked before anyone could get into an argument then they'd all be in trouble with Janet.

"Well I'm Samantha Carter and this is Jonathan O'Neill. But you can call us Sam and Jack. Oh and this is my brother Mark."

The colonel and Major looked at each other. "Um Sir Do you think we should call General Hammond down here?"

"Yeah carter I think that's a great idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Well send me your thoughts if you want anything specific to happen i'll see if i can work it in there somehow!<strong>


	10. Sexus

"So basically, we have some younger versions of you here who's world is being destroyed by Anubis and they want our help.'' The General stated after meeting the teenagers.

"It would appear that way Mr. Hammond." Jack replied before O'Neill could speak.

"Very well Colonel, Major I want you in my office to discuss what were going to do with them. Daniel, show them the guest room and keep them entertained. Ms. I know you want to stay with your brother but seeing as he's currently unconscious I'm Dr. Frasier would prefer you relax as much as you can.

"Okay.''

0o0o0o0o0o0o

"ALRIGHT! That is enough card games.''

"Just because you can't play poker jack..." Sam let her voice trail off.

"Well what else are we going to do?" Daniel inquired as diplomatic as ever.

"Hey Daniel what's your favorite word?" Sam asked at an attempt to amuse them

"My favorite word...hmm... I don't know I like a lot of different ones most of them are different languages so I don't really have a favorite. But if you want me to pick one I'd need to know are we basing this on how it sounds or how it feel to pronounce or by what it means? What part of speech...?"

"Ok well that was a failed attempt. Anyway I like floccinaucinihilipilification. It's the estimation of something as useless. I've always liked it but its very hare to use in a sentence. The only one I can thin of is 'that's a floccinaucinihilipilification.' But still not many people know what it means."

"Okaaayyy. Lets do something else." Jack is very impatient with words.

"Oh I know! What about anime?"

"What's that?" Daniel asked.

"Japanese porn." Jack deadpanned

"It is not! Okay well not all of it. It's full of innuendo. So what?"

"So I don't like watching girls fawn over gay guys it's just...EW."

"HAH! I knew you've watched some! So tell me which one have you watched?"

"Not telling you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'd never let me live it down."

"So? You think I care if you watched it I just want to know which one you've watched."

"Hey! Turtle doves still here mind telling me what were gonna do?" Daniel asked still not sure what anime was.

"Okay gentlemen, here's what were gonna do! WERE GOING TO WATCH OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!" Sam was literally jumping up and down. " it's my favorite anime of course it's the only one I've watched completely the one I'm watching now has over 400 episodes and they're still making them. As far as the amine's I've heard of it has the least amount of sex." Even at the age of seven-teen jack still blushed at the word 'sex'. Sam noticed this and instantly started repeating the tabooed word.

'_Oh I wonder what the airman is thinking'_ Daniel though to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o


	11. Consilium

**Ugh sorry this took so long and I'm sooooooo so sorry that it's so short. i needed this short chapter thought before i can get into the fun stuff. I'm still not sure what should happen between Pete/Sam, any suggestions? P.S I don't own Stargate SG-1 or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>"We've contacted the Asgard Sir, and they said they would see what they could do for them. I spoke with Thor and he suggested that he may be able to bring the Velctry, a new invention that is supposed to be something of a time machine he said it would be sent our way and he hopes it may help in our endeavors," Sam stated walking into the Generals office where General Hammond and Colonial O'Neill were still discussing what to do about two teenagers that are currently stuck in this reality.<p>

"Have an idea major? " General Hammond questioned.

"Yes sir I believe I do. If we can go to their world and send ourselves back to before Anubis attacks earth we might be able to fend him off so that their world was never attacked. Now as far as getting there we can use the mirror and I think I know a way to bring an Asgard ship with us. When the mirror is used by someone it brings everything that they are touching or that is attached to them with them so all we would have to do is move our mirror and the mirror in their reality to an open field big enough for an Asgard ship. It is going to be dangerous but I think it will work but to move the mirror on their side we are going to need someone who can do it quietly effectively and will not get tired."

"Who are you considering Major?"

"Our clone's sir."

"Oh c'mon carter we don't have to involve them. Why don't we take SG-1 and we can get it done?" O'Neill cut in not happy with the idea of having to work with those robotic imbeciles

"With all due respect Sir, no we can't. Those mirrors are extremely heavy and need almost ten people to lift them. We know that the robots are stronger than us. They will be able to move the mirror with fewer people. The mirror only has to be taken to the surface above area 51 because of its placement in the desert. We should do the same with our mirror."

"Very well. I'll get on the line with the president and see if we can get the mirror moved. You get in touch with the Asgard and the other SG-1. And Jack will you get your team together and brief them we need to do this as son as possible. Oh and don't forget to explain to the kids. Dismissed."

"Yes, Sir," both the Major and the Colonial walked out of the Generals office to attend to what needed to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was it what did you think is it a good plan. I hope you liked it enough to review for me even though i don' deserve them for making you wait so long. Again I'm really sorry about the wait.<strong>


End file.
